The present invention relates to the analysis of human activities and, in one aspect, to accurately determining and distinguishing behaviors represented in videos.
In a variety of contexts there may be a desire to monitor human activities for the occurrence or omission of certain activities, for example to comply with activity processes and policies. Compliance failures may result in injuries from failure to observe safety regulations or physical barriers, theft in business and retail establishments and other losses or loss exposures. Gaps in procedure may be identified for remedy, for example through retraining, by capturing and recording behavior deviations with video systems for subsequent or contemporaneous analysis. However, human review and analysis of video feeds is time consuming and perhaps inefficient with respect to human resources allocations and, accordingly, it is desirable to implement automated systems for video analysis. Automated analysis of videos for determining human activities and behaviors presents a number of challenges, including providing for desired levels of accuracy in determinations of occurrences of human activities of concern, which must be recognized and sometimes distinguished from other activities, and wherein false alerts and missed event recognitions must occur at an acceptable level.